Les malheurs d’un amour de sorcier modèle
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Pastiche de la Comtesse de Ségur à la sauce Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer** **:** l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling. Mentionnons aussi l'influence de la Comtesse de Ségur dans le cadre de cette fic.

**Rating :** tout public

**Note : **l'idée de ce pastiche prend sa source dans une discussion sur le forum d'HPF où l'on se demandait pourquoi certains auteurs de fics écrivaient dans un style théâtral au lieu de mettre en forme les dialogues comme c'est le cas dans les romans _Harry Potter_. Suite à une remarque du style « on n'est pas chez la Comtesse de Ségur » je me suis dit que pour une fois, on pourrait bien s'y inviter.

.

**Les malheurs d'un amour de sorcier modèle**

**Par**

**La Comtesse de Scrimgeour, née Karkaroff**

**.**

À mon arrière-petite-nièce par alliance à la mode de Bretagne,

Junon de Scrimgeour-Marchebank,

_Ma chère enfant, toi qui es si différente du vilain Drago dont tu liras ici les mésaventures, je te dédies ce livre avec toute ma tendresse. Je sais que tu ne prendras pas exemple sur sa conduite fort laide, car tu es bon comme Harry, sage comme Hermione, et brave comme Ronald._

_Ton arrière-grande-tante par alliance à la mode de Bretagne,_

_Comtesse de Scrimgeour_

née Karkaroff

.

1 - L'hippogriffe

.

Ce matin-là, Harry, Hermione et Ronald décidèrent de rendre visite à leur bon ami Hagrid, qui vivait pauvrement mais dignement dans une cabane au fond du parc du château de Poudlard, où ils suivaient leurs leçons de magie de la façon la plus studieuse qui soit.

.

Harry

Je suis tellement heureux de revoir ce cher Hagrid ! Enfin un peu de repos après les cours de ce méchant professeur Rogue ! Quand je pense que j'ai été puni parce que Drago a fait exploser son chaudron. C'est si injuste ! J'espère que le professeur Rogue sera dévoré par les veracrasses qu'il m'a demandé d'éventrer lors de ma retenue.

.

Hermione, _avec sagesse_

Voyons Harry, il ne faut pas parler ainsi. Nous devons être charitables envers les veracrasses, qui sont des créatures de Dieu, comme nous.

.

Harry

Ma foi, tu as raison, Hermione. Oh, comme tu es bonne et intelligente !

.

Ronald, _avec esprit_

Harry est amoureux d'Hermione, ah, ah, ah !

.

Hermione, _vexée_

Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi, tu es méchant !

.

Les enfants commencèrent à se disputer quand Hagrid sortit de sa cabane et vint à leur rencontre.

.

Hagrid

Allons, ne vous disputez pas. Vous devenez si laids quand vous vous mettez en colère ! Là, faites un beau sourire. Allons plutôt voir le nouvel hippogriffe que j'ai importé illégalement de Grèce.

.

Harry, _émerveillé_

Oh, comme il est beau !

.

Hermione, _de même_

Oh, il est magnifique !

.

Ronald, _avec esprit_

Hermione est amoureuse de l'hippogriffe, ah, ah, ah !

.

Drago Malefoy arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il s'était conduit avec méchanceté toute la journée, et comme il était un vilain garçon trop gâté par ses parents, il ne se corrigeait pas de ses vilaines manières.

.

Drago

Oh, l'affreuse bête ! Qu'elle est laide et disgracieuse !

.

Hermione, _avec bonté_

Voyons Drago, il ne faut pas parler ainsi des hippogriffes. Ce sont des animaux pleins de noblesse.

.

Drago

Je ne parlais pas de l'hippogriffe, sale petite sang-de-bourbe, mais de toi.

.

Hermione, _pleurant_

Oh, qu'il est méchant !

.

Harry

Au diable la charité chrétienne ! _Sectumsempra_ !

.

Ronald, _avec esprit_

Malefoy est couvert de sang, ah, ah, ah !

.

Drago

Ah ! Je me meurs ! Je le dirai à mes parents !

.

Hagrid conduisit Drago à l'infirmerie où il fut rapidement soigné, car ses blessures n'était pas sérieuses et il n'avait joué la comédie que pour attirer des ennuis à Harry, Hermione et Ronald, dont il ne supportait pas la gentillesse et le courage, car c'était un mauvais sujet. Il continua à hurler tant et tant qu'il le dirait à ses parents que le professeur Dumbledore, dans sa grande sagesse, décida qu'une bonne punition le corrigerait. Il le fit donc suspendre par les poignets au plafond d'un cachot. Quand Drago se fut enfin lassé de hurler et pleurer, Dumbledore le relâcha.

.

Dumbledore, _avec indulgence_

J'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon : il faut être bon avec les animaux et les Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Maintenant va réviser tes leçons dans ton dortoir !

Hélas, Drago était si pétri d'épouvantables principes que cette mésaventure ne le détourna pas de sa dangereuse conduite. Dans les années qui suivirent, il continua dans cette mauvaise voie et mourut seul, ruiné et malheureux. Quant à Harry, Hermione et Ronald, qui continuèrent à se comporter avec bonté et courage, ils eurent une vie pleine de gaîté et de rires.

FIN

Du même auteur, dans la même collection :

_Les Mémoires d'un Elfe de Maison_

_Pauvre Neville _

_La Fortune de Severus_


End file.
